Haunting You
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: InuYasha and co. have finally beaten Naraku, so they decide to help Sango find Kohaku. But why does Kagome keep seeing Naraku and Kanna everywhere? And the jewel has shattered AGAIN! MirSan SessKagu & NarKag! DEAD STORY.
1. Death And Secrets Of Rebirth

[A/N: Hi everybody!!! Peeps: Hi Dr. Nick! HFF: That's not my name. I decided to have the song 'Blue' in this from Cowboy Bebop. It's a beautiful song, so if you haven't heard it, you should. –sniff- It's so sad...I didn't want Naraku to die, but I had to for this fic to work. Yes, this will have Inu/Kag fluff in it, and I did say I'd right at least one Inu/Kag fic...but this is also Nar/Kag!! HAHAHA! I despise Naraku/Kikyo fics, so I will never write one. -shudders and throws up in a smiley face bucket- -fires missiles at Nar/Kik fics- Kikyo is a bitch and hates Naraku, and Naraku hates Kikyo for nearly everything. That's why I had Naraku die. To free the poor hot bishounen from Onigumo's shitty feelings for Kikyo. Naraku: You so understand me...! But do I have to be DEAD!? HFF: Gomen nasai, Naraku-sama, but you have to be. There there, it's only in the fic. Besides, your free right? That's good! Don't worry Naraku fans, he has a big part in here and I might be plotting something for our beloved bishounen!! -grin- Come' on Naraku plushie, give me another idea...! -hugs it and reviewers at the same time, and lets all the reviewers hug it too-]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Cowboy Bebop, or the song Blue, which is in the final episode of Cowboy Bebop. I do own some Cowboy Bebop music on my computer and a Naraku plushie, but does that mean that I own the shows/comics? No! So please don't sue me, I'm also broke. I see you back there! -lawyers sulk and slouch away- But I do own my two characters, Aozora and Ankoku, the sisters Kumo of the bridge to the afterlife. So no stealing them!!! Do and I will hunt you down with the lawyers!!  
  
Summery: InuYasha and co. have defeated Naraku. They decide to help Sango and Miroku find Kohaku, but why does Kagome keep seeing Naraku everywhere, while no one else does? She watched him die, and they know he's gone or sure. And a half of the Shikon Jewel has shattered AGAIN! And where the heck is Kikyo?! It's: InuYasha/Kagome, a little InuYasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Kagura, and of course, Naraku/Kagome!! It's funny, it's romantic, it's sad, and it's so awesome, I wonder how think up these things. This is a must read for everybody!--'Blah' is thoughts, I'm sick of doing Italic and never getting it on here. "Blah" is speaking, and the lyrics to any songs I use (Blue, Call Me Call Me, ect.) are like ---  
  
I apologize for ooc-ness. I'll try my best to keep them in character!! I need to watch more English episodes... Now, finally, on to the story!!!!!!  
  
Haunting You  
----By Heavenly Faye-Faye--- -  
  
It was the final battle between Naraku and InuYasha. Sango and Miroku were destroying all the lesser demons while Kagome notched another arrow. 'This is it, our final battle. When I unleash this arrow, Naraku will be destroyed and our journey will be nearly over. The Shikon is almost complete. I need to stop this before the half demon bastard does something.' Kagome let the arrow set free, purifying Naraku into nothing.  
  
Naraku glared at them, but then Kagome saw his lips curl into a smirk. "Damn you," he whispered before disappearing into nothing, with a final glance at Kagome. InuYasha ran to protect her from the blast, but Kagome was already caught in it. She saw a white orb disappear in an instant before she could identify what it was.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground, but there was no pain from the explosion of light. The miasma cleared, and Kanna, Naraku's most loyal servant, was gone with Naraku. She died too, though she showed no emotions whatsoever when she died with him. Kanna's mirror dissolved with everything else, a silvery light giving off before disappearing.  
  
--- Never seen a blue sky  
  
Yeah, I can feel it reaching out  
  
And moving closer ---  
  
Naraku found himself in a strange place. It was dark here, almost like night. Kanna was at his side, holding her mirror, looking at the sky. He looked up too, only to find a dark blue sky above him. "Naraku-sama, where are we?" Kanna asked emotionlessly. Naraku looked down at his faithful detachment. "We are on the border between this world and the afterlife." Kanna saw a shard glint from the inside of a tree. Kanna approached the tree slowly and carefully took the shard from its trunk. The shard glowed pink for a second before shooting out of Kanna's hand and landing in the water. The water became clear, and the dead corpses vanished. Naraku was now standing underneath a cherry blossom tree, Kanna on a branch above him, holding her mirror [A/N: Don't ask on how she got up there]. The sky was now a dark blue, a few cherry blossoms falling from the trees onto the soft grass with the moon high above them.  
  
--- There's something about blue  
  
Asked myself what's it all for  
  
You know the funny thing about it  
  
I couldn't answer  
  
No I couldn't answer ---  
  
Naraku didn't know where he was, or why. Whatever this place was, it was kind of nice. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. Why did he live before anyways? He didn't really have a purpose in life, besides destroying Kikyo and getting the Shikon Jewel so he could become a demon, and not plagued by Onigumo or the hundreds of thoughts of the demons that made him. This place made him feel more complete, almost a little...content. The scent in the air was that of the beautiful miko, Kagome. He could picture her face now, the look she had on her features when she let the arrow fly. It was one he rarely saw on her before. Sadness... Like she was regretting that she was killing him.  
  
--- Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
  
And images that might be real  
  
May be illusion  
  
Keep flashing off and on ---  
  
He wondered why he was in this place. The border was supposed to always be dark and gloomy, filled with promise of an ugly death. Maybe he wasn't supposed to leave the world yet? He saw a ghostly heard of demons pass in the sky and fade away. He knew the demons; they were the ones that created him in the first place. He felt something inside him, advancing on him.  
  
--- Free  
  
Wanna be free  
  
Gonna be free  
  
And move among the stars  
  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
Feels so free  
  
Gotta know free ---  
  
He opened his blood colored eyes, seeing everything again, the same thing. Clear blue sky, cherry trees, and Kanna. For the first time, Naraku felt completely whole. He felt much more powerful than before. He was a full demon, with his own mind and life, and nothing pathetic interrupting his thoughts. No longer was the disgusting lust for Kikyo within him. Naraku felt free, like he'd be able to do anything he wished of doing.  
  
--- Please  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
I'm so free  
  
No black and white in the blue ---  
  
Kanna looked down at her master, her creator. To her, he was kind of like a parent, although she would never tell him so. He trusted her most out of all the detachments he had made and she was protected by his barrier. Naraku's aura had defiantly changed. His aura was stronger and no longer had the slight scent of a deceased human on him. "Are you a demon now?" Naraku looked up lazily at her. "Hai, Kanna. I am a full demon." Kanna smiled a little (A/N: OMG!!! She smiled!!! It's a miracle!!) when she saw him lean into the tree and close his own crimson set. She decided to get cozy on the warm branch and held her mirror tight to her chest as she closed her eyes for slumber. Even ghosts need their sleep, demon or not, anywhere they are, even if it is at the bridge of death.  
  
--- Everything is clearer now  
  
Life is just a dream you know  
  
That's never ending  
  
I'm ascending... ---  
  
Kagome and the others were searching everywhere they could, trying to find any trace of Naraku. "I don't smell him at all...I can't even sense him. I guess we really beat him this time!!" InuYasha said proudly, putting his hands on his hips. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo. "I guess we really did do it this time." Sango smiled and hugged Miroku, who was celebrating the fact that he was free of his wind tunnel forever. But then Miroku ruined the little moment yet again. He groped Sango, and she glared. "Miroku..." She said warningly. But then she smiled and hugged him again, taking his hand off her backside. Then there was a loud slapping sound, and Miroku found himself with another red handprint on his cheek. Shippo was jumping up and down and chanting. "Kagome beat Naraku!! Kagome beat Naraku!!"  
  
"What do you mean Kagome? It was my Tessaiga that did the job!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Kagome hit Naraku after your Bakuryuuha hit him! So, Kagome defeated Naraku with her priestess arrow!"  
  
"Tessaiga!" InuYasha argued. "Arrow!" Shippo spat.  
  
"TESSAIGA!"  
  
"ARROW!"  
  
"BONK!!!" Shippo stopped. "Bonk? Why'd you say bonk?" KABONK!!! Kagome picked up Shippo, who InuYasha had hit on the head, and comforted him. She glared. "I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A, SIT SIT SIT!!!" InuYasha was now kissing dirt, causing someone to laugh a little. Kagome looked around, scanning the area. "Did you guys hear that?" Kagome asked. "Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Kagome frowned slightly at InuYasha. "I thought I heard someone laugh. It sounded like a girl..." Kagome spotted Kanna in a tree, dressed in white and smiling a tiny bit, holding her mirror to face herself. "Eh?!" She blinked and Kanna was gone, not a sign that she was there. "Are you ok, mama?" Kagome smiled down at Shippo. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff."  
  
'I'm sure I saw Kanna in that tree. I heard her laugh! This is crazy, I'm just stressed, that's all. Kanna has no emotions anyway, why would she laugh?' Kagome shook her head and the gang made their way back to the village for a little celebration. "Tonight, everything is on me!!" Miroku said, putting a hand in the air. They marched toward the nearest village, in the highest spirits they had ever felt before. Well, except InuYasha, anyways. "Is something wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He shook his head, walking a little faster to catch up with the rest of the group. "Nothing...it's just that...never mind, it's nothing..." Kagome nodded and kept walking. 'But still...why did I see Kanna? Isn't she dead?'  
  
We are now back at the bridge, seeing two girls walk towards two adorable sleeping figures. One of the girls had blue eyes and straight shoulder- length black hair, but when the light hits it you can see blue. She was wearing a black fighting kimono with blue flowers printed on it and black shorts underneath, formal but easy to move around in when in battle. The other girl had pink eyes and long black hair that reached to her waist, with hints of pink that can only be seen in the darkness. Her kimono was also made for quick movement and fighting with shorts on, and yet it has cherry blossoms printed on the fabric, matching her hair. Both have pale skin and human looking ears, but when one looks closely, you can see that the ears are somewhat pointed and the top.  
  
Both girls kneel down in front of Naraku. "Naraku...Naraku..." He opens his eyes in annoyance, wanting to dispose of the person that interrupted his catnap. "Oh, you're awake?" One said. "Greetings, we are the sisters Kumo who look after the Bridge. The Bridge is our home, and we guide the dead to where their proper place is supposed to be. I am Aozora, and this is my sister Ankoku." The short-haired girl pointed to her sister. "What do you want?" Naraku glared, trying to get them to finish up their little talk. Naraku does not like to be toyed with, and his patience is wearing thin. Ankoku smiled and continued. "You are Naraku, whom are not supposed to die yet, yes? Very few come back to life from the dead, and you are quite an exception. Only one has ever slipped away from their rightful place, and we could do nothing to stop it. Your death is not for a time, I'm afraid. But we are supposed to get you back to the world."  
  
"You are, of course, a demon, yes? You were once part human, and there is no denying it. But now you have been given the chance to be a full demon, no longer with the feelings of lust for the undead miko Kikyo. All the demons that made up your body have now joined together. Now, your spider scar on your back has vanished." Aozora finished for her sister, smiling warmly at Naraku, who had his back to the tree, listening. "I already knew that." Naraku narrowed his eyes at the two smiling girls, who looked at each other smiling. "Yes, but did you know you can go back?" Naraku let a slight look of surprise cross his face. "I guessed that. How?"  
  
They both smiled at the same time and said in unison. "You can both come back...during the first new moon!" Naraku and Kanna were quiet. The first new moon wasn't too far away from now...  
  
Naraku smirked at this information. He could get his revenge on the dog- boy, Kikyo, and the priestess Kagome the very day he came back to the world. 'How interesting this shall be...' Kanna looked into her mirror, only to see that the gang was celebrating on their way to a village. "I'm afraid we must leave now. We have to give some special guests a visit," and with that they both left, carrying extremely razor-sharp scythes with the skull of a dragon on top of each of them. 'Hmm...since Kagura is still alive, I think I might have a job for her...' Naraku smirk stretched a little wider as he began to think.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was leading the way to the wealthiest house in the village, which was a mansion, built with a lovely courtyard and indoor hot spring. A young woman with short black hair and another with long black hair were flying around doing nothing in particular, when suddenly, something shot their little purple clouds down, which caused both of them to fall down, were the InuYasha gang was walking. "InuYasha, quick, catch one!!" Kagome pushed InuYasha to catch the one with short hair.  
  
"That was close! Thank you! Hey...haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Suddenly, Miroku caught the other girl, who had long hair. "Oh, thank you monk!!! You saved me, and for that I am-hey, haven't I seen you before somewhere, too?" The girls looked at each other. "Oh, you must be InuYasha, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Aozora Kumo!" the girl with the blue and black outfit said. "And I'm Ankoku Kumo, her sister! You're Miroku, right?" The two boys blinked twice in confusion. As they set the girls down, Kagome sensed strange aura's surrounding both sisters.  
  
Aozora grinned and walked over to her. "You know, I see why they all thought you looked like her...you do kind of look similar from a distance. But you look much prettier than the other one, right Ankoku?" Ankoku walked up and smiled. "Yes, much prettier!! To repay our debt to you all for rescuing us, you can stay at our place," Ankoku pointed to the mansion up ahead. "We'd be more than glad to have you bunch with us! You can eat dinner with us too!" They both said as Kagome face-faulted.  
  
"How did you know our names?"  
  
"We know many things. We always come across you when you're fighting, for some reason. There's usually a lot of work near you guys. Especially near that castle in that pinkish barrier that was destroyed not long ago..." Everyone quickly leaned forward to Aozora and shouted in unison, "You mean Naraku's castle?!" Aozora was quite taken back by this. "Naraku...? Hmm...You now, now I remember seeing him a lot when we had our work to do...besides, your names are spoken quite often." Ankoku nodded in agreement. "Hai, hai, mostly near villages. Please follow us to our house; you can spend the night if you wish." Everyone followed, until they noticed that Shippo was perching on Aozora's shoulder.  
  
"Who does Kagome look like?" Aozora and Ankoku frowned slightly. "Just someone we know. She's not that of great importance..." They paused and let out a short scream. "Oh my gosh, we almost forgot them!!" Both rushed back to the spot they had fallen near and picked up their weapons, disguised as ocarinas. Sighing in relief, they marched ahead while the rest looked on curiously. "What did you forget?" Both held out their ocarinas. "These, we can't leave without them!"  
  
Eating dinner, InuYasha dared to ask a question that had been bugging him the entire time. "Why do you smell like demons?" Aozora and Ankoku fell, anime style. "Oh I don't know, maybe because we are demons? Why else would we smell like them?" Both shook their heads as Miroku marched up to them and held both their hands in his. "How would you like to bear my child?" Sango whacked him on the head until he fell face first to the floor and stayed like that. "Come' on, I need to talk to you in private, hentai monk."  
  
The girls grinned to themselves. Nobody would expect anything about them or Naraku. This would be the most interesting thing they would ever do in their lives. Soon everything would change for the InuYasha group.  
  
[A/N: So how was it? Good, bad? Is something disturbing to you about this story? Have any suggestions for the story or how I could improve? Tell me what you think!! If you have any flames, please e-mail me at fayefayeluvhieihotmail.com. Yes, I'll update my other two fics as soon as I can! Now hit that button in the left corner... Arigato!!!!]  
  
----Heavenly Faye-Faye---- 


	2. Follow The Soul Stealers

[A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are so nice...but only 4? I want EVERYONE TO REVIEW!! Man, it's already the 6th of September! I haven't updated in ages! Please don't loose faith!! Thank Naraku for having me update. He kept bugging me to update this story. Guess he really wanted me to write that one part in here....

Kagome: Humph, perverted dead demon...stupid authoress.

HFF: -sighs- She's just a little mad because of my future plans for this story. –giggles insanely- I want everybody who reads this story to review and read my other fics, too!! I promise I'll try to update them soon! –bow bow- I'm just too lazy, seeing as I how I'm back at school. Plus the fact that I'm trying to get ideas and am starting a new fic. Ugh, too many fanfics! Thank god for Labor Day and three day weekends! Ok, I know that the first chapter wasn't that good, but I PROMISE this one is much better!!! Man, Kikyo fans are going to hate me... Responses to reviews are at the bottom!!

Disclaimer: Why am I doing this when you know perfectly well that I don't own InuYasha? But I do own Ankoku and Aozora, some of my original characters, the guardians of the Bridge that links this world to the afterlife, and Mangetsu, who will be introduced in this chapter. Any other original character I come up with is MINE!! So if you take these characters, in the name of me, you're punished!!! Lol.] Remember: 'thoughts' "speaking" and [A/N]

[Ankoku: Main gates now open.

Aozora: Chapter upload complete.

Faye-Faye puppet: Fanfiction chapter 2 is ready for entry.

All: Move out!]

Heavenly Faye-Faye

Chapter 2-Follow the Soul Stealers; Twin's Secret Revealed!

InuYasha was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the presence that lingered outside in the forest. Miroku was snoring in his own bed, followed by Sango in her own in the next room, and Kagome and Shippo in the last. For some reason, Kagome couldn't sleep. She sighed, looking at the sleeping fox child next to her. What was wrong with her? It was some weird presence that was near her. It seemed like the twin sisters were hiding something from them, but what?

Kagome heard the sound of a door opening. She saw a figure walk past her own door and down the hall to open the door to outside. A stick with a curved end was carried by the person, obviously a scythe. She glanced at Shippo, who was sound asleep, and then at the door. Should she see what it was? She carefully slid out into the dark halls, only to see a blue piece of silk disappear around the corner. She followed the shadow of the person, making sure she wasn't too loud for the person to hear her.

Aozora crept to the rice paper door that lead out into the dark forest. The familiar aura was crawling ever nearer, making her frown in disgust. She hated that presence. Why had that bitch escaped? She was supposed to stay in that young girls' body! It wouldn't have happened if that damn witch hadn't interfered! She smiled at the memory of torturing that stupid witch when she arrived at the gate.

Ankoku was waiting for her, leaning against a tree, her scythe in her hand. The metal shined mysteriously without any need for light, like it was alive. The twin looked up from the ground and stood up straight. "She's not far from here." Aozora nodded in response and began to walk into the forest, not aware of the curious girl following her.

A few minutes later, they came upon a clearing and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. There stood Kikyo, souls of the dead women around her, along with her faithful little soul-stealing pets. Ankoku and Aozora approached her, glaring at the clay priestess. "Kikyo, it's time for you to return to where you belong." Ankoku raised her scythe and attempted to slash Kikyo, but only hit a few soul-stealers. "You again? When will you learn that you are not to interfere with me? I told you once before, I'm not going back until my goal is accomplished." Kikyo put an arrow in her bow and shot at the two. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. When will you ever learn that you can't destroy us so easily?" Ankoku smirked.

Aozora frowned at the clay replica before her mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Let's see how you deal with gathering the dead souls without your little pets, shall we, sister?" Aozora and Ankoku raised their scythes together and grinned maniacally. Pulling them back, purple fire began to burst from them. They slashed the weapons into the air, the purple fire bursting out from them and heading right for the demon servants. Kikyo tried to defend with her bow, but it was dissolving into nothing. She gritted her teeth and glared at the two sisters. Only two of her loyal pets had survived the attack. Before she could escape, the flames reached her back. The pain felt like a thousand knives stabbing through her back as she stumbled forward. "You...bitches!" Kikyo was taken away by the remaining soul stealers, being chased by the twins.

Kikyo disappeared. Ankoku and Aozora glared into the sky. "And she calls us bitches? Heh, she should hear herself talk." Aozora smiled slightly at her sister's comment. "Come' on, there's no use in going after her. Let's head back before our little group gets curious."

Kagome leaned against the tree for support. Why were they hunting after Kikyo? She ran back to the mansion and flopped back down on her bed for some much needed sleep. She would have to deal with this tomorrow. At least they had accomplished one goal today...

Kagome's Dream

Kagome saw a soft glow ahead of her and slowly walked toward it, curious to where it led to. She saw a forest, green and beautiful. It was nighttime, and the full moon hung in the dark sky; no stars were out to light anything up. 'That's right...tomorrow night would be the new moon, when InuYasha transforms into a human.' Suddenly she felt it; the sense of a jewel shard in the distance, not too far away. She ran toward it, knowing that it was the last shard. Wait, where was she anyway? Her surroundings were lovely, but there was something evil in here.

She began to walk toward the shard after noticing it wasn't moving anywhere. Then she saw it. Kanna was walking away from a hill in the distance. She was holding her mirror, her dark eyes blank and she stared into space. What was Kanna doing here? Kagome quickly ran behind a tree to stay out of sight. Kanna kept walking until she reached a tree not too far away. "What's he doing, Kanna?" A female voice asked. It was as emotionless as hers. "Bathing."

"I see. Go rest now, Kanna. I'm sure you've had a long day as well." Kanna nodded and watched a young girl hop out of the tree and walk away. Kanna looked straight at Kagome, but she had ducked to hide. "Kagome. How did you get here?" She whispered, knowing that the young priestess would not hear. Kanna went on her way, staring at her reflection.

Was she really a void of all emotions? Maybe...she wasn't acting like her usual self. She had laughed at InuYasha when Kagome did that incantation on him. She didn't know she could do that. But it seemed so funny at the time. Kanna gave a slight smile and watched it form in the mirror. She looked odd with it. Even her master had thought she was acting weird today. 'Then again, I am dead, so my emotions would naturally change. But why do I feel this way? I am not supposed to feel. I am supposed to be free of emotions.'

Master Naraku was not himself either. He was still hungry for InuYasha's death and wanted revenge on that young woman Kagome. But he had smiled when he told her he was free of Onigumo. "We have both changed, but our old selves are just beneath our surface. Maybe they'll strike up when we drop our guard." She whispered. But then she had a new question: Why did she stay with Naraku? He didn't' force her too or anything, she just stayed. Why had she done that? He was her master and creator, and he could dispose of her whenever he wished. She just stood there, nor moving nor thinking as InuYasha gave the final blow to her life. She did not understand why she simply stood at her masters' side. He was sort of a parent, yes, but she could've chosen to leave, parent or not. No matter, what was done had been done.

Kagome was now urging to see where Kanna had come from. She walked at a faster pace, half-running to the point where Kanna came from. Just over this hill...!

Her eyes widened and her face went pink. Oh boy, she didn't expect this. There, down below the hill in a lake with a small waterfall, was Naraku bathing. His hair was tied back like usual. His hair was wet, too, from being underneath the water. It was quite a beautiful picture. Naraku looked absolutely gorgeous. All of the sudden, she wanted to stay there and just watch him until either one of them left.

Shaking her head to attempt to clear her thoughts, Kagome noticed Naraku was looking at the moon above. Kagome saw his face now. Red eyes were staring up at the silver orb. God, he looked so alluring. His eyes closed and his hands went to his hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, causing his hair to cascade around him. Afraid he would see her, she rushed back to a safe distance away. Was it just her or did he look different? What was it that he was missing? She noticed his aura changed dramatically. What was he doing here? Did it have anything to do with her seeing Kanna earlier that day?

Before she could do anything else, a voice spoke from behind her. "How did you get here, I wonder?" Kagome turned around, shocked. There was Naraku, standing right in front of her, dressed in a new kimono and spiky armor. He smirked at her. "You don't even know how you came here? My, my, this certainly _is_ interesting," Naraku stepped closer to her and his smirk widened. Then, he was gone, like he was never there. "I'm still here, priestess. I just moved."

She spun around again, glaring and gritting her teeth. "You're supposed to be dead! Why the hell are you still alive!?" Naraku just laughed at her. "Yes, I'm supposed to be dead, aren't I?" he stopped laughing. "My dear girl, no matter what," He appeared behind her and whispered in her ear, "I will always be somewhere." Kagome heard something calling her for a split second, and fell into darkness.

End dream

"Kagome...Kagome...!" A voice urged her. 'Where am I?' Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see a person above her, with silver ones staring back at her. "GAAAAAHHHH!!!" Kagome jumped back from the person, scared out of her wits. "Eh? What did I do? I didn't scare you, did I?" The girl asked, her pointy ears twitching. Kagome sat up, staring. The girl was wearing a silver kimono, with black hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

The demon girl sat up and smiled at her. "My name is Mangetsu! I'm a servant here! It's nice to meet you!" Ok, this wasn't normal. A demon girl was apologizing to her? "Oh, sorry! You scared me there for a moment. I'm Kagome." Mangetsu bowed to her. "Forgive me for waking you, but you looked troubled in your sleep, and it is morning, after all." Looking out a window, she saw that the sun had risen. Odd, the night felt longer than usual...

"KAGOME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" InuYasha burst through the rice papered door, sword in hand. "Eh? Who are you?" The demonic female asked.

"I could ask you the very same question, demon girl!" Kagome stood. "InuYasha, this is Mangetsu. It's ok, she just scared me a little, is all." The girl smiled at InuYasha smugly. "So you're the famous InuYasha, huh? _That's_ very interesting to know. I was wondering why they kept you as guests. Way to go for breaking the door down."

Miroku suddenly arrived with Sango on the scene, Shippo behind them. "What's going on?" They asked in unison. "Oh, nothing!" Kagome said while waving a hand. "Why is the door broken?" Sango asked, her eyes going to InuYasha. "What are you looking at me for?!" Shippo sighed and shook his head. "Yup, InuYasha broke it. Just look at those markings. It was clearly made by a sword."

"It was InuYasha bursting in to see what the noise was about, is all. My apologies for being so rude to you InuYasha, my friends must be rubbing off on me." InuYasha gave her his famous "FEH!" and walked out the room, shouting at them to hurry up and get ready to leave.

An hour later, Mangetsu waved goodbye as they left. "Come visit again! Aozora and Ankoku apologize for leaving so early and not informing you. They had an important emergency!"

'That's right! I remember seeing them attack Kikyo last night. Should I tell them? Yes, I should, before I forget.' "InuYasha? Can I tell you something?" InuYasha glared suspiciously at her. "What sort of thing?"

"I saw Aozora and Ankoku leaving last night, so I followed them, thinking it might e someone else. I saw them both attack Kikyo, shouting at her something about escaping." InuYasha turned around, clearly shocked. "They attacked Kikyo?!" Kagome nodded at him, while the rest stopped dead in their tracks to stare at her. "Kikyo managed to escape, but there's something else. The two had purple fire coming out from their scythes." Miroku gawked at her. "Are you sure, Lady Kagome?" Receiving a nod, he frowned.

"It is said that there are two demons who take people's souls to the Bridge of death for them to be assigned a place after death. I was told that they had scythes with the skulls of dragons upon them that emitted purple fire at their opponents. They were supposed to not let any souls escape from their place unless they were reincarnated.

"I think there is a possibility of Aozora and Ankoku being those two demons. If that is true, than if we cross them again there is bound to be great danger. They are supposed to be quite powerful." Sango stared at the monk in shock. "I have heard that once, a person died when they were not supposed to, and that they helped the person gain their life back." Shippo nodded in agreement. "I heard that from my mother, one rules over dark and the other rules over light."

"It makes sense, seeing as how their names sync up with their powers;" InuYasha said, bored, "Come' on, maybe we'll catch them!"

'I make them pay for harming Kikyo!' InuYasha thought as they kept walking. He really needed to make them pay. Naraku and Kanna were gone, but Kagura still remained a small threat for them. Now they had two more to deal with! As soon as they were rid of one, another just took their place! This was going to take a while... He just hoped that Kagura didn't interfere with anything soon. There was too much to do, now that they were helping Sango out and trying to find the last jewel shard.

The Bridge

Naraku got up from his seat underneath a tree and began walking. Was he was bored? Yes. Did he have anything to do? Yes. But you thought I said that he was bored. Well, I did! He still had to inform Kagura of his little scheme. Smiling to himself, he couldn't wait until he saw the look on his detachment's face when she saw him. This would be some fun night. "A _lot_ of fun." He disappeared, leaving Kanna to wonder about on her own.

The Mountains

Kagura stood on the side of a mountain, looking at the sky. Naraku and Kanna were dead. Her sister Kanna had not left him. Why had she not escaped when she had the chance? Kagura had fled the battle long before. She was glad that Naraku had died! Now she was free of him and his commands! But for some reason, she felt depressed by this the slightest bit. Kanna, however, had been a bigger impact on her. Kagura was starting to miss her...

Then she felt a presence behind her and swirled around, her fan ready to slice up the person. There stood Naraku, a smirk plastered on his face. "Kagura, I have an important job for you that I'm sure you'll enjoy." The wind sorceress narrowed her eyes at her former master. "I'm no longer a slave of you, Naraku! I have a choice and I choose to ignore you! You're dead and that is that." Naraku laughed at her. "Yes Kagura, I'm dead, along with your elder sister. But I there's something in it for you if you do this for us." She glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What sort of thing?"

Naraku's grin widened. "You already have your freedom, and I shall let you keep that, along with several jewel shards. All I need you to do is break _half_ of the jewel into pieces again, and keep the other half for yourself along with a few fragments. Take that away from InuYasha when he's off guard. It won't be hard, seeing as how a certain half-demon has his little weakness tonight." How did Naraku know about that? She hadn't told him. Did he have the power to read minds now that he was a full demon?

"Two female demons informed me of our little doggie's secret the other day," he smiled, "so if they drop by once you've completed your task, thank them." Now Kagura was confused. Why would demons tell him such a thing? "Farewell, Kagura." Naraku faded away, the smirk still present on his face.

Oh great. Now what? The promise of power, freedom, and the chance to hurt InuYasha was tempting. What should she do? He was allowing her to keep her freedom.

Pulling out her fan, a wicked grin spread on her face. "InuYasha, tonight shall be one I'm sure you won't forget. You'll be running away like a dog you are with your tail between your legs!" Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and flew away, seeking her target like hunting season had just opened.

[Ankoku: Now closing gates for the chapter.

Aozora: Chapter 2 finished!

Faye-Faye: Author notes now accessed.

A/N: Ooh, cliffy!!! I'm a **happy** person! :D Wahoo!! This story is so great. Sorry it took so long to get out. I was going to upload this yesterday, but I didn't finish so I had to wait until today. And now, opening the responses to your wonderful reviews!

RadicalKirara: -smiles- Awwwwww, your so nice!! –hugs- Your so great!!!! Here, have a cookie!!!

BloodlustSelene: Waaaaiii!! Yay, another person who likes this story!! –throws up graduation hat- Oops, must have gotten the wrong hat. Rocky: And now here's something we hope you really like!

Shimeru: :) Yeah, I know it's great! But I only have four reviews...:(

Naroki: Yay! I loved your story. And thank you so much.

Thank you, everyone!! I love you guys!!!! -hugs reviews really tight- Your all so nice!!!

And now, a word from our sponsors:

Juuroumaru's mask: Doesn't it look like Sango's? That's mighty suspicious!!

Orange Air Scense: Oh we're terribly sorry, we put that canister full of poison, not air scense. –cheesy smile-

Lint Roller: Now with 25% more lint rolling power! What do you mean it didn't take off the lint? Sorry, we can't refund your- BANG!!!

Reviewing: It's what you will do in a few seconds.

This fanfiction was brought to you LIVE from Heavenly Faye-Faye!


	3. Ruby Eyes

A/N: ...wipes mounds of dust off of story with swifter How long has it been now? Months, that's how long! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it took so long to get this out. I've been busy with my school, friends, and stuff like that. I'm also updating for another reason...

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! My birthday is TODAY, the 16th! WAHOO!!!! D I'd love it if you reviewers sent me reviews once in a while to tell me to get off my lazy butt and do some more updating. I'd really appreciate it! I barely get any e-mails anyway. ( That makes me so unhappy...

Naraku: Really, now? You seem to be having a good time sitting on my lap. –you can see he's wearing a black ribbon around his neck-

HFF: Yes, I'm very comfy sitting on your lap, Naraku! -hugs tight- What a happy birthday gift this is! Feel sorry for me, dear reviewers. I have to go to fitness class and then PE every day at school! OH, THE HORROR OF IT ALL!!! O O

But anyway, let us get to the story, shall we? I'm sure you're all very eager to see what happens to the Inu-tachi! I really loved all the reviews, by the way! **YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!!!!** D Arigato!!!! Here, have some Halloween candy on me! Current song: Manipulate – Freezepop

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, none of InuYasha. If I did, you'd be sure to see a lot of chibi-ness and some of the most random things ever created. You'd be sure that I'd be there, laughing my head off with Naraku. )

Ankoku: Main gates now open.

Aozora: Chapter upload complete.

Faye-Faye puppet: Fanfiction chapter 3 of Haunting You is now ready.

All: Move out!

Heavenly Faye-Faye Presents...

Haunting You: Ruby Eyes

Kagome sighed, trudging behind the rest of the group. They had finished fighting a weak spider demon, but InuYasha just insisted that they keep moving instead of letting them have a small break to rest. Her feet were begging her to stop and rest, but she just kept walking, swearing silently that she was going to tug those ears off of InuYasha one day.

"Kagome, would you stop lagging behind!? Pick up the pace, you guys!" The sudden rude remark took her out of her thoughts. Shippo was riding on her shoulder, a lollypop in his mouth. Looking at the adorable fox child made her smile.

"InuYasha, where are we going, anyway?" Sango asked. The stubborn dog hanyou just gave her a 'feh' and looked away.

"He probably doesn't even know." Miroku said aloud, which made InuYasha turn around, clearly angry. "I know where we're going, you stupid monk! We're heading to that village up there!"

"Why?" Shippo asked, licking his lollypop without really paying attention. InuYasha didn't respond. He just kept walking, ignoring the others completely. 'What's up with him? I'll never understand dogs...' Shippo thought, sighing mentally. He was bored, even though his taste buds were having a good time. He wanted someone to play with instead of wondering around everyday looking for the last jewel shard.

Shippo noticed Kagome's tired and distressed expression. 'Poor Kagome...' "Hey InuYasha, why won't you let us rest? Please?"

"Shippo, as soon as we get to that village, we'll rest, ok!?" InuYasha noticed that Kagome was still lacking behind, so he slowed his pace until he was next to her. "Kagome, are you that tired?" Kagome nodded slowly. Shippo saw that this was his cue to leave and instead hopped on Miroku's shoulder.

InuYasha picked her up on his back so that she wouldn't have to walk anymore. Kagome was surprised. She didn't think that he'd do this. He was being...nice. Not like InuYasha at all! "InuYasha, why are you carrying me?"

"You were slacking. You weren't going to walk any faster anytime soon, were you?" Kagome shook her head, eyes drooping. 'I'm so tired...I think I could just fall asleep right now... Wait, what was that?' Kagome jerked her head up, looking to her right at a tree. On the branches she saw black – and lots of it!

"InuYasha, look in that tree to my right! Something's up there!" He did as Kagome said and turned his slightly. "Nothing's there, Kagome. You must be pretty tired." The young priestess stared hard at the tree. Ruby eyes were looking at her, filled with mockery. The eyes locked right on to them. They were drinking her in, causing her to become more tired. Words whispered slowly across her mind, "Goodnight, my dear priestess." With that, Kagome fell asleep there on InuYasha's back.

InuYasha glanced back at the tree again. Nothing was there. Then what had Kagome been seeing up in the branches? A cherry blossom fell from the tree, even though it was not time for them to be out. The half-demon narrowed his eyes as he walked faster to catch up with the others. Something big was going to happen tonight; he knew it.

It was too bad that he couldn't see Naraku's ghost in the tree, smirking down at him. "Soon it will be time for you to do your part, Kagura." He chuckled deeply, pleased with his work. The jewel would soon be scattered again. Well, at least half of it, anyway. The rest would be left in the hands of Kagome. The demon smiled at this thought. It shouldn't be too hard to get it from her.

But one thing kept staying on his mind: how did she get to the Bridge last night? His smirk grew wider at the memory. "I shall find out soon enough." With that he disappeared, as if he never even set foot there.

InuYasha had caught up enough to see Miroku and Sango talking alone. Shippo could not be seen, but a little voice came from their feet. "I let them be alone for at least a few minutes." The fox child grinned as if he had hatched a brilliant plan, Kirara by his side. The little kitsune was clearly up to something, InuYasha thought. Why else would he be smiling like that? He nodded and began to watch from a safe distance.

"Sango, if you're tired, I could give you a ride on my back as well." The monk smiled lecherously at the demon slayer, who was blushing at the thought and glaring slightly at him. "Miroku, I'm not going to ride on your back just so you can grope me continuously!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" he said with a surprised and innocent face. Sango scoffed at him. "You're a perverted monk, that's why!" Miroku looked hurt at her response. "Is that all you think of me, Sango? A pervert?"

"No...you're kind, trustworthy, and a friend to all of us."

"A good friend?" Miroku questioned, curious of what level she thought them to be on friendship wise. Memories of all the times when he and Sango were alone together made him wonder, just maybe, if she loved him. Maybe she'd answer his question and think of it as nothing more _but_ a question; he didn't want her to be suspicious.

"A great friend." She smiled at him, half-expecting a grope. Instead she saw his true, charming smile, without a hint of perverseness.

----------Evening at the village

As usual, Miroku had gotten them a nice place to sleep. But it turned out the 'dark cloud' wasn't a lie, like it often was. InuYasha was safely tied up from escaping and tracking down any demons in his weak state – which is what he desperately wanted to do to blow off some steam. Luckily Sango and Shippo made sure he was secure thanks to some heavy rope and Shippo's sealing statues. Kagome slept on, a dreamless sleep with memories of her travels with her friends slipping in her mind.

She had no idea that Kagura loomed overhead, her wind still, before launching a little breeze at the castle. She knew InuYasha could not smell her because of his little transformation, but the monk and demon slayer could sense her wind presence. Kagura felt no incidence of the priestess, Kagome. Could it be that she had disappeared again, like she did so often? Naraku never even bothered to tell her where she went to or how she got there. Maybe he didn't know?

Now Miroku and Sango were rushing outside, Kirara transforming into her large form. "Kagura! Are you here to take revenge on Naraku and Kanna!?" Sango asked, swinging her boomerang at the wind demon. Kagura dodged it and blew a gust of wind at the three. As Miroku threw his spell scrolls A/N: I have no idea what they're called. Gomen! If anyone could tell me, maybe...?, Kagura's dragon dance headed toward the very room that Kagome slept soundly in. "Ha! As if I would take revenge on those two. Dance of the Dragon!"

The wind funnel tore through the roof of the elegant room and snatched the jewel from Kagome's neck. Shippo tried his best to get them back, but nearly got caught in the twirling cone of death. The jewel was now in Kagura's hand, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku all caught in the wind and trying to get out of it. With a swift movement of her hand, the wind demon sliced the jewel in two and threw one half into the air. "Dance of Blades!" The half of the jewel began to crack.

Before them, the jewel split into a thousand pieces, each scattering in an amazing array of bright and blinding colors. Kagura managed to snatch a few of them out of the air and flew off, smirking with victory.

Naraku watched his detachment fly off with a humorous smile on his pale lips. It was all falling into place. Kneeling down next to the young priestess, his smirk grew wider and his eyes filled with excitement. This was going to be the most fun he'd ever have...

Brown orbs opened slightly and saw red eyes staring back at her. They seemed to be smiling at her, as if something big was going to happen. Darkness curled around her and she fell back to sleep, unaware of the events that just took place.

A/N: Look, I know. I'm not very good at battle scenes and this chapter was much shorter than usual. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, ok my dear reviewers? I KNOW you'll all love the next chapter. Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! –is evil-

Naraku: Now that's the Faye-Faye I know – the unstoppable authoress who loves to torture us all...

HFF: Yup, that's me! I'm sorry it took a million years to update, but I've been so busy...and I still have to finish my French project that's due on Friday! GRRRRRR!! No, not Gir from Invader Zim, Ed-chan. Lol. Well, now I have to go to sleep; I have crappy school tomorrow, even if it is my birthday. And I have to finish my homework tomorrow morning...

Naraku: Lazy girl...

HFF: I know. But at least remember this, fellow authors and reviewers:

You make me SO HAPPY!!!!! Review please!!!!! Come'on, I'd love it if people nagged me about updating all of my fics! Seriously, I need you guys to nag me about updating every once in a while. Please?! Arigato!!! –hugs all reviewers- You guys are the BEST!!!!! D Ja ne!!!!!!!


	4. Reality Check Kiss

(A/N: Yay! I got some reviews! People haven't given up hope yet! I'd love it if I got at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Please…? It would make this Faye-Faye happy to get some reviews, even if they just say that it was a good chapter, good story so far, update soon please, blah, blah, blah. But now, I'm going to rant about this chapter, because I have been thinking of this idea forever. Trust me; you guys will absolutely LOVE this chapter! –does little dance- Koorime13 knows what I'm talking about…! -laughs evilly- I'm in a happy/evil mood right now, which is good for this chapter. The music I'm playing is defiantly helping. But also, I'm introducing another original character, Mikadzuki, which means 'new moon' in Japanese. This chapter will be longer than the last one, I promise! I forgot to mention the translations for my characters names, so I'll tell you now. Aozora: Blue Sky, Ankoku: Darkness, and Mangetsu: Full Moon.

Anyway, I also want to thank my brother Devin Kryss, even though he'll probably never read this, because he rented me the first two DVDs of Invader Zim from Hollywood Video, where he works. So now I have another great show added to my list. He got me the first IZ DVD! Wahoo! Anyway, I jut KNOW you people will love this chapter. The best moment is in here… I love my brain; it has such wonderful ideas… By the way - Happy holidays to everyone! (**Important Note**: After a certain scene has begun, there will be two different points of view from the characters for the scene, so it will rewind and start at a pov, then rewind and start another pov. :)

Disclaimer: InuYasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I am only bending these characters to my will in this story of mine.

Claimer: **I own all my original characters, so DO NOT steal them.** I will send my lawyers after you if you do! –shows a fire truck of lawyers ready to go, all carrying suitcases and very professional looking- These characters are mine and mine alone! –evil laugh- Steal them and suffer their wrath of rubber piggies!

_Heavenly Faye-Faye proudly presents…_

Haunting You

Chapter 4: Reality Check Kiss

Where was she…? Checking her surroundings, she saw that it was her bedroom, sunshine streaming through her curtains with ease. How did she get home again? Last time she checked she was on InuYasha's back walking toward a village when she fell asleep.

Her memory of last night came rushing back to her. She had woken up once during the night. It was so dark when she had awoken; she couldn't tell where she was. All she saw was a pair of crimson orbs, tinted in the midst of delight, staring at her from above before she fell back into peaceful slumber.

Everything was normal outside, except the fact InuYasha was sitting in the tree near her window, watching her. "About time you woke up! How could you sleep through everything like that?" The dog boy was scowling at her, obviously ticked off. Poor Kagome was confused (half of her was still in la-la land), wondering what she missed out on.

"What happened while I was asleep?" She asked innocently, her eyes only semi-closed, with her trying to rub the sleep out of them with the palm of her hand. Her response was a glare and a leap through the open window. She sat down in her chair, waiting for his answer. It was a few moments before he spoke to her.

"While you slept, Miroku tied me up 'as not to cause any trouble' during my time of the month. Kagura picked that time to show up and steal the jewel from you! That bitch used her wind blades to cut the jewel in half and scatter one of the halves into pieces. Now we have to go and gather them again, before that wind witch gets to them all! You didn't even flinch when the roof over your head was destroyed!" He looked away and prepared to leave before turning his head to fix her a hard glare. His ears twitched in annoyance as he saw her expression wasn't shocked or terrified; it was flat and tired looking.

"If you were awake, you could've stopped it. I'm coming to get you tomorrow, whether you like it or not, so you better be ready!" InuYasha jumped out of the window before she could say a word to him. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared after him, taking it all in, her brain immediately waking up. She could've prevented the jewel half from breaking…

Instead she slept through it all, like some fanfiction-obsessed person who stayed up the entire night before just to finish a story and fell asleep at the wrong time the next day.

The recollection of seeing the same demonic eyes in the tree as InuYasha carried her to the village came to mind, the deep voice coming with it. _"Goodnight, my dear priestess." _Whoever it was had obviously put her to sleep on purpose. The voice was so soothing, just the memory of it made her dizzy with the want to doze off again.

The doorbell shook her out of her thoughts. Calls of her name came from downstairs alerted her that someone had come to visit her. Or rather, three people by the names of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Kagome practically tore off her uniform as she threw on a pair of blue hip hugger jeans and a green sweatshirt, a skull and crossbones printed on the front, not really paying attention to what she was wearing. Running out of her room and heading toward the front door, Kagome heard a fourth voice. It sounded male and familiar. Oh no…it wasn't! It couldn't be!

She groaned with annoyance at the sight before her.

Hojo stood in front of Kagome's mother, smiling and chatting happily. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all by the door, taking their shoes off. They ran up to her and hugged her, almost causing her to fall to the floor. "Hey guys. What are you here for?" Even though it was a simple question that wouldn't take long to answer, the three remained silent, staring at her as if she was now crippled and old. "What are you staring for?"

"We've never seen you wear that shirt before…" Eri never cared what she wore before. Why would she care now?

"It's so different from your other clothes." Now Yuka was commenting on it like it was something she would never dream of wearing in her life. _'Did she get it from that two-timing boyfriend?' _She thought, staring at the design.

"We're here to take you to a new place downtown we found!" Ayumi suddenly cheered up, not paying attention to the glares Eri and Yuka shot her. "We bumped into Hojo; he was coming to visit you anyway."

'_They still must be trying to get me to go out with him.'_ Kagome sighed. Were they ever going to stop trying? They already forced her to go on so many "dates" with him, even though they never lasted very long. Her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Hojo. He walked over to her, blushing slightly. "Kagome, I…I know you're not feeling well, and I'm sorry I intruded so suddenly like this, but…would you like to go to the new store that opened today with me?"

Her friends all nodded at her to go for it. When Kagome opened her mouth to speak, Eri and Yuka said "Of course she will!" when in truth, they were really saying "It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything!"

Kagome felt like she was a marionette. Whenever she was going to say something about this kind of thing, her friends would all jump in and agree, pulling her strings so that she couldn't talk her way out of it. "Would you guys knock it off?! I have a right to speak my mind, you know!" When she raised her voice at them, they looked at their feet.

Kagome sighed out of frustration and then looked at Hojo. Even though it was another trick to get her into dating him, she decided to go anyway. It's not like they were really dating. They were just friends. "Sure, I don't see why not." Hojo just smiled and handed her mother a basket of mandarin oranges. "I heard they're good for your health."

'_I guess some things will never change…'_ Kagome thought, sighing mentally.

-----

Kagome walked with Hojo, listening politely to him, even though she really wasn't paying attention. He wasn't at all like the other guys she had met in the Feudal Era. Hojo was too shy and dull, while the others were more exciting, dangerous or not. _'Why is it I can never find guys like that here in this time? He can't even tell I'm not paying much attention…'_ She was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this.

As they stopped in front of a small shop, Kagome's attitude changed toward everything. Before them was a mystical shop called "The Supernatural". Kagome repeated the name to herself; she had never been in a supernatural store before. A sign in the window suddenly caught her attention.

**Fortune Telling – 12000 yen**

"Fortune telling sounds interesting. How about it, Kagome?" Hojo asked her, following her gaze to the sign. Kagome merely nodded in agreement. As they went inside, she noticed that the walls were blackish purple, glow-in-the-dark stars all over the dark blue ceiling. Shelves were lined with ointments, books, charms, wards, and everything anybody who loved the mystical world could ever want. At the front of the store was a shrine to Buddha with candles flickering under the idol, giving it a strange appearance. _'Grandpa would probably love this store.'_

"This place gives me chills." Eri muttered, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"It's like the air conditioning has been on all morning." Yuka shivered as if she were covered in ice. Kagome didn't feel cold - rather that someone was watching her intensely from somewhere nearby. She noticed that Ayumi had been very quiet lately; that wasn't like her.

A young woman came out from behind a bead curtain, dressed in a black robe, a purple cloak over her face, hiding lavender hair. Kagome felt as if she'd seen this person before, but couldn't quite place it. "Good morning to you all. Welcome to The Supernatural. I am Mikadzuki, the store owner. Are you looking for something in particular?" The young woman paused to stare at Kagome for a second before speaking again. "My, my, here to see the future, are we? Make a line outside the back room. If either one of you wishes to go with your date, you may do so."

Eri and Yuka forced Kagome and Hojo to the back room, following Mikadzuki. They both complained about the pushing, but it was quickly stopped, as it wasn't far. Ayumi followed silently, unlike her two friends. They were giggling as they closed the door behind the "couple".

"If this doesn't work, what else will?" Yuka smiled excitedly and sat on one of the cushioned seats near the door.

-----

"Take a seat, please." This room was painted purple, like the others, but with bead curtains surrounding the walls, giving the impression that the walls were melting a mixture of silver and green. The two sat down on the black cushions as Mikadzuki sat across from them. The crystal ball glowed with a smoky purple substance, reminding Kagome of Naraku's miasma. "Your names are Hojo and Kagome, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Hojo said, amazed. "How did you know that?"

"I know a great many things… For example, I know that both of you are destined to find another. Hojo, your perfect match is right outside this room. She won't admit it, but she's jealous of Kagome getting attention from you." Hojo's eyes were wide, his face pink, and his eyes downcast, clearly embarrassed at the news. He had a huge crush on Kagome, but if they were supposed to find another…

"And you, Kagome…" Mikadzuki's hands curled around the crystal ball, yet not touching it, as the smoke grew denser. A smirk grew on her face, showing white teeth at the glass sphere. "My, my, Kagome… You meet quite a few good looking guys! I see one in particular though…tall, dark, and handsome…." Kagome rolled her eyes. She heard that line all the time. This gypsy was clearly a fraud. "He takes _quite_ an interest in you. I believe he's watching you this very moment." Kagome remained still in her seat, unsatisfied with her prediction so far.

"You don't believe me, do you? Of course, no one really does. Ah, but I know more than you think I do." Her devious grin stretched a little wider as she spoke, her piercing eyes staring into Kagome's under the hood.

Kagome sneered. "Sure you do. Do you know how many times I have heard the line 'tall dark and handsome'? Too many! Tell me something I can't predict you'll say." She was surprised with herself. She didn't mean for it to sound so rude.

"Your visit to the Bridge wasn't an accident." Kagome's eyes widened, wanting to hear more from Mikadzuki. Maybe she wasn't a fraud after all. The memory of Naraku came rushing back, the way he was staring at her before she woke up in the middle of the night etched in her brain.

"There's a rip in the crossings. You are able to go through it when you sleep. Your holy powers are releasing all at once while your body rests, needing freedom, causing you to travel through the rip unaware of what's happening."

"What is the Bridge exactly?" Kagome asked eagerly, forgetting that Hojo was still there, a confused look plastered on his face.

"It is the place between this life and the afterlife. There is a way to prevent it and it's free of charge. However, I will need 12000 yen from the both of you for your fortunes. Oh, and Hojo? Forget everything I just said about Kagome, will you?" Hojo's eyes emptied of light before he snapped back to normal. The two left silently, leaving money on the table. "Oh, and by the way, Kagome. I would keep a close eye on things around you. It seems you are quite an eye catcher. I suggest you stop wearing that school uniform skirt so often." Mikadzuki handed her a black bottle, ignoring the blank look on Kagome's face. "I would use it tonight, if I were you."

Hojo arched an eyebrow and opened the door, only to see Ayumi sitting on the bench alone. "Hey guys. Yuka and Eri had to go home. What Mikadzuki tell you?"

-----

"They're gone now. You can come out." Mikadzuki told the ghostly figure which emerged from the wall behind her. A smile widened on her face again as her clothes changed to a black kimono with a violet dragon that appeared to be curled around her entire body. Curly lavender hair flowed down to the center of her back. "That young woman saw you that night, you know. The night, not too long ago, in which my name takes after."

"Oh? Tell me, _new moon_, what she saw." A sinister grin played across the man's lips, curious as to what the little priestess saw after Kagura attacked the InuYasha group.

"All she could remember were your eyes, Naraku." Her face suddenly stretched into a huge smile, "It seems she might have a thing for you! I can't blame her; your eyes are a captivating red." Her hand went to hold her chin with her index finger and thumb, closing her eyes as if in thought. "I wonder what InuYasha would think if he knew Kagome was thinking about you?"

Naraku just stared at her surprised, yet not showing it in the least. First she was serious and then she was all happy and cheerful?! She wasn't supposed to switch emotions like this. Ankoku and Aozora told him that she loved to push people's buttons to get them angry – never switch between hyper and calm. Wouldn't she normally try to get him irritated, too? "Mikadzuki."

"I bet Kouga would get so mad if he found out! They'd spend forever trying to look for the Bridge just to try and beat up your ghost or something!"

"Mikadzuki!" He raised his voice, annoyed with her ranting. That got her attention. She stood up straight and shut her mouth. "That's better. If you have anymore information for me, do not hesitate to tell me at the Bridge." With a nod, she turned away from him. Before he disappeared to follow Kagome, she turned to him again.

"By the way, InuYasha and Kouga aren't going to be the only ones who take such an interest in that priestess any longer." Mikadzuki gave him a knowing smirk and left the ghostly demon nearly in the portal with his eyes narrowed at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

-----

Kagome collapsed on her bed, the bottle in her hand. The rest of the day she had been studying in the library for an upcoming science test. After she had left the shop, she saw Ayumi and Hojo walking together, chatting. She was happy that Hojo had believed Mikadzuki, but also wondered why Eri and Yuka had to leave early. Ayumi didn't mention anything about it as they left. _'At least they can't force me to go on a date with him anymore.'_ Kagome thought, looking at the plastic stars on her ceiling.

One hundred and twenty-seven glow-in-the-dark stars, counting a crescent moon that she purchased at the mystic shop that day above her doorway, looked plain and white in the brightly lit room.

Her attention turned back to the bottle in her hand. She had to put some of this on her forehead to block her powers from leaking out all at once. Kagome opened the bottle and sniffed at it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the horrible smell. "Ugh, this stuff stinks! What's in this thing, anyway?" She said, stating the obvious and checking the back of the bottle. No label at all.

Should she really put it on? If it helped get her away from the Bridge, as Mikadzuki called it, than she might as well. But then again, it was only once that she went there. It just could have been a dream. After all, only in dreams did you see your greatest enemy bathing. Kagome shook her head as a particular image of Naraku popped up in her mind. "I must have mental problems to dream up that. It seems more like a nightmare now…"

Kagome's eyes closed, her thoughts trying to focus on something else. All she could think of was Naraku, his hair flowing around him after he removed the hair tie as he bathed. He had a muscular body; he could probably carry her for miles without resting as she leaned on his back… God, what was she thinking!? She buried her head in her hands, trying to forget the thoughts that entered her mind. _'Stupid Kagome… Stop thinking about him…!'_ But she couldn't. All she could think of was of what he could do with her. (A/N: Not that, you perverts! -gets out baseball bat-)

If she had been paying attention, Kagome would have noticed a certain ghost near her window, sitting on the balcony. '_I could just take the jewel from her. I could grab it from her neck and she wouldn't be able to anything about it… But what fun is that?_' Naraku smirked, a plot forming in his manipulative head. If he could get that foolish girl to trust him, maybe even love him, he could get the jewel; not to mention hurting her greatly. If InuYasha found out after he came back to life, than it would be all the more rewarding.

'_InuYasha's wench, in love with I, Naraku? That would be pleasantly amusing to see… His reaction would be priceless. Not to mention the rest of their little group would be heartbroken and crushed.' _He stood up and floated over the girls' window, only to see what appeared to be her having a personal war with herself.

The young woman was chewing on her lower lip, rubbing her forehead, and placing a black bottle on her desktop. She was wearing a more inappropriate garment than that little green skirt. It looked like Kagome was only wearing a long white shirt that was about half and inch shorter than that of her mini-skirt.

She turned off her bedside light, getting tired. As she did, rain started to flow down from the sky, lightning and thunder booming after it. _'Better shut the window.' _As she went to close it, Naraku sat down at the edge of her bed, for some reason not sinking through it like he was supposed to. It must have been the girl's aura; it was all over her room. Even her scent was spread everywhere, along with a slight hint of InuYasha from earlier that morning. He watched in amusement as Kagome struggled with the window. When she finally got it shut, he decided to make himself noticed. "Tell me, do you ever wear anything appropriate?"

Kagome turned around, surprised at the sudden question, only to find Naraku sitting Indian style on the end of her bed, his expression filled with mockery and glee. "You and Kanna are dead. You're not here." His smirk grew wider at this.

"Yes, a pity that we're ghosts now, isn't it? If I wasn't here, priestess, what would I be doing besides trying to talk some sense into you?" Naraku's eyes quickly looked her up and down in interest. "I can see why the wolf and dog fight over you. You keep wearing such short clothing."

Kagome stared at the translucent demon before her. She shook her head, but not in response to his words. "I'm dreaming. You're not even real – you're dead."

A frown formed on Naraku's handsome features, his lips in a slight pout. He stood up and appeared in front of her, roughly pushing her against the wall, keeping her hands and legs in place with his own. "You've seen ghosts before. You've seen the souls that are carried to Kikyo by her worthless pets. Why do you think I'm not here?" Kagome remained silent, fear evident in her eyes. This brought a slight smirk to his face. "Do you think your imagining it?" Again, no response. She looked away from him and shut her eyes, pretending he wasn't there. "You can't escape reality. Do I have to prove it to you?"

Kagome shut her eyes tighter, trying her hardest to drive out his voice. This made him frustrated. '_That stupid girl…! This is going to be more of a challenge than I thought it to be…But I will have the jewel, priestess, no matter what the cost.' _

Kagome's eyes snapped open at his next action…

Naraku's POV:

This girl is frustrating me. Why can't she accept the fact that I'm standing right in front of her as a ghost? Foolish woman. I took my right hand from holding her left in place and tilted her chin up towards mine. If I had to get the jewel, than I would do anything to get it. Her eyes were still shut; I decided to get them open.

I claim her lips hungrily with my own. The taste is intoxicating, like her scent always is. Every time I can smell her scent, my demon instincts go crazy. Though I refuse to give into them because of the unwanted company that follows her, they stay there, building up. Her skin is strangely soft for a humans; I feel that I need more of her. I sense her struggle beneath me, wanting the freedom that I would not grant. I had her pinned to the wall with my semi-transparent body to make sure she was not going anywhere. I do not know why I can feel this young woman... She should be able to pass right through me with all her violent movements. Perhaps her purifying powers are allowing me to touch her.

A fierce thrash from her gave me a surge of overwhelming desire. I'll have to teach her a lesson on who is the dominant one is in this situation…

Kagome's POV:

He isn't here. He's not pinning me to a wall. This isn't real. Naraku isn't real. I turn my head away from him, hoping to block out his voice and make him disappear. I heard a scowl from him as he pushed me tighter to the wall, his body pressed hard against mine. I can feel the muscles of his body over the silk clothing and through my nightshirt. I feel his right hand move away from my left. Is he releasing me in this dream of mine? I dare not look at him, afraid that this isn't a dream; that he **is** a ghost.

That's when I feel his hand tilt my chin up. Before I can do anything, I feel the press of Naraku's lips against mine. He's kissing me…?!

I struggle against his kiss, trying to squirm out of his hold. Shouldn't I be able to go through him if he's a ghost? I can feel him pressing harder on me as I continue attempting to escape his hold. I accidentally thrash my hips at his, another attempt for him to back away a little so I could slip out. Instead Naraku kisses me harder, his arousal obvious. His fangs scrape my bottom lips, beginning a soft nibble.

What did I get myself into? Where are you, InuYasha…?! Please…please, someone help me…anybody…just help me…

Normal POV

The rain was pouring down, lightning illuminating their faces. Naraku's was calm, lips clashed against Kagomes', his pale skin enlightened from the flashes of light from the window. Her face was struggling against his, searching for any way to get out of the scorching kiss. Eventually she stopped her struggle, and Naraku stopped pushing so hard against her. Kagome's body was tired, her muscles demanding rest from her harsh resistance. Naraku lightened his weight on her because of it. He released both of her wrists from his grip, pulling back a little.

Instead, Naraku gently grabbed her arms to keep her pressed to him. Kagome was not responding to the kiss, but at least she wasn't struggling. Not wanting his hormones to take complete control, Naraku drew back from her mouth, the taste of it still on his lips. Kagome stood there for a while before sinking to her floor, confused.

"Do I need to prove it again?"Naraku seductively whispered. He stood towering above her, an unmistakable smirk on his face. "That was a good reality check for you, then. I'll remember that." Then he left, leaving behind nothing but a strange taste on Kagome's mouth. She glared into the darkness of her room, a foreign emotion boiling in her stomach. Kagome wanted to feel like she needed to throw up. She wanted to feel hatred for him. But neither was there.

She climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling again, the glow-in-the-dark stars scattered about. "I hate you, Naraku…"

"_I didn't know you liked to play that way, Kagome…" _

Ignoring Naraku's mocking comment, she closed her eyes to try getting some decent sleep. Unfortunately for her, Naraku had succeeded in the first step of his small plot. Kagome tossed and turned on her bed, trying to find a decent position to sleep in. The only problem was that she couldn't forget the way Naraku's kiss felt. An ache for more curled somewhat around her heart, before relaxing to save it for another time…

Kagome, having been busy trying to get to sleep, hadn't noticed the moon over her doorway had changing into that night's phase of the moon being hidden by the rain outside her window. Naraku stared above her door intently from his dark hiding place. _'The moon is changing phases even above her door. If she finds out beforehand…I will never be able to return to life.'_ He chanced another look at Kagome, who was turned to face the opposite wall. _'Should she be going back tomorrow, the trap I set will be perfect.' _

The young woman was nearly asleep now, the rain pounding on outside. Another flash of lightning and thunder rang throughout the night air. What weather could have been more perfect?_ 'Sleep well, my priestess. You'll need it.' _An evil smile graced his features as he slid through the wall, going back to the Bridge to rest for tomorrow's events.

(A/N: Wow! Nine pages of the story!!! I told you it would be longer than last time. Sorry if I bored you with the whole Kagome and Hojo thingy. At least I got a great part of the story up today! Aren't you all proud? I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've been feeling like crap and I've run out of allergy medicine. Time to go get some more before I die of coughing and my stupid running nose. I'll try to think of what to add to the next chapter, but I've already gotten a basic idea. My friends Ed-chan aka RadicalKirara and Hentai Elle-chan aka Gemma2009 are in Florida for the holidays. I miss them… -sulks- But also, on a lighter note, I got you people a holiday gift! The next chapter is a chapter of SPOOFS!!! YAY!!!! You guys will love 'em! Leave a review and go see the hilarious spoofs! Sorry, no sponsors today. My brain is too busy thinking about spoofs.

Ed-chan: It's always with you and your spoofs. Is it all you ever talk about?!

Me: No…I talk about rubber piggies, too! –insane smile-

Ed-chan: -stares-

You: O…kay…

Me: –coughs due to being sick- By the way, **thank you reviewers**!!! –hugs them- –sniff- Thank you…I love you! You're all so awesome! Check out ficcys by Naroki, Koorime13, RadicalKirara, and everybody else on both of my favorite lists!! Now go…Go and review! Go and read the spoofs!!! :D See ya real soon!


	5. My story spoofs of DOOM!

(A/N: Well, you made it! Welcome to the spoofs chapter of my own story! I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter! I know I enjoyed writing such a long chapter. It was worth it. I'm so glad that all of you nice people are sticking with me! Arigato!!! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other references in this story to stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Claimer: I DO own my original characters! If you take them, I sure hope you enjoy getting pummeled by giant rubber piggies, courtesy of Kanna over there. –see Kanna squeezing a rubber pig and shaking her fist at you-

_Heavenly Faye-Faye proudly presents…_

Haunting You:

The Spoof Chapter!

The scene where Naraku is trying to get Mikadzuki's attention from chapter four

Naraku: Mikadzuki.

Mikadzuki: Blah blah blah…

Naraku: Mikadzuki, pay attention!

Mikadzuki: Blah, blah, blah, dur, blah blah blah!

Naraku: Mikadzuki! LISTEN TO ME!!

Mikadzuki: But I want tacos!!!

Naraku: -hides hands behind his back- Mikadzuki, I have some tacos for you.

Mikadzuki: Gimme!!! –jumping up and down in excitement-

Naraku: No, Mikadzuki.

Mikadzuki: But I NEED tacos! I need them or I'll explode! It happens to me sometimes…

Naraku: Only if you shut up and DO YOUR LINES RIGHT!!!

The scene where Naraku is kissing Kagome

Souta: -bursts in through the doorway- Sis, when are you – HOLY CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Kagome and Naraku: -look at each other- Rehearsing a scene…

Souta: I'm telling mom, Kagome!

Kagome: -breaks free and ties Souta up, putting him in his room with scotch tape over his mouth before turning back to Naraku- Now, where were we…?

The scene where Kagome spots something in the tree from chapter three

Kagome: InuYasha, look at that tree to my right! Something's up there!

InuYasha: Huh? I don't see anything. You must be pretty tired.

Kagome: Grrr!!! –throws rock at tree-

Naraku: -falls out rubbing his head in pain-

Kagome: GYAHHH!!!!!!

Naraku: ???

Kagome: My head's been ripped off, and a bird head's grown in its place like I've got some weird disease!!

InuYasha: O.O No it didn't…

Kagome: On top of that, I missed the new episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's never coming on again! –sobs uncontrollably-

Naraku: -thinking- Damn… I did a crazy spell instead of a sleeping one. Now I can't be evil… :(

InuYasha: -staring at Kagome- I think you need to go to a doctor, Kagome…

Kagome: I think YOU need to go to a doctor! You better get ready for that fat needle, sick boy!! I know you spied on me in the bath this morning!

Naraku: -slinks away, trying to look innocent-

The scene where Kagome finds Naraku in the bath in chapter two

Kagome: -staring at Naraku bathing, slight drool coming out of her mouth-

Kanna: -sneaks up behind Kagome, grinning and holding a rubber pig-

Kagome: -continues to watch Naraku bathe-

Kanna: Kagome…

Kagome: -turns around, startled-

Kanna: -shoves rubber pig into her face- EVIL PIGGY!!!!!!

Kagome: -looses balance and falls into the water-

Naraku: If you wanted to bathe with me that bad, all you had to do was ask, Kagome. –smirks- I'm flattered, but I don't think this is really suitable for the viewers to see. However, I do have time later on, if your interested…

Kagome: You've got it all wrong!! Your crazy detachment shoved a rubber pig in my face!!!!

Naraku: -looks disappointed- Oh… Where does she keep getting those, anyway?

Author: -handing Kanna more rubber pigs and grinning- I have a squeaky moose, too!

Kanna: -grins evilly-

The scene where Naraku finds Kagome after she runs away in chapter two

Naraku: How did you get here, I wonder? And WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES?! –we see he's only wearing a towel-

Kagome: -looks innocent- I don't know…

The scene where Kagura breaks the jewel in chapter three

Kagura: -tries to slice up the jewel with her wind blades- Damn, I keep missing!

Naraku: Take off that damn blindfold! It isn't a piñata!

Kagura: -removes blindfold- He never lets me have any fun… -slices jewel into pieces-

InuYasha: I smell…candy?!

Miroku: The God of Candy has accepted our sacrifice!!

Kagura: -gathering all the candy on her feather- Kanna was right…it does bring you candy when shattered. –looks at them, only to find that they're Poppers and Babe Ruths- Ewww!! –throws candy at the group-

Miroku: What the-?! –shakes fist at the sky- You betrayed me, Candy God!!!!

Sango and Kirara: O.O

(A/N:....Okay, they're not that funny, but that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed the little spoofs for my story! I might make another one sometime, so I can always use suggestion. You can e-mail them to me or send them in review form. When I write future chapters, I'm sure some of you can think up some! :D I can't wait for reviews! –does little dance- Oh no…one cough drop left? Oh crap…my throat is going to kill me. Seriously, I can talk, but it hurts to swallow. And my sinus medicine isn't doing very well. –glares at sinus medicine box- I think I'll take another. But anyway, tell me what ya think! It never hurts to send suggestions for future chapters, either. :) Ja ne!!)


	6. PLOTLINE SPOILERS

Hello again everyone! Damn, it's f-in' dusty in this place. Ugh, I see a couple of bugs on the walls, too… Geez, his place hasn't been opened in forever… Who the hell would allow such a story to get so damn dirty?

Oh, wait. That was _me._ Damn, why didn't I write this freakin' thing two years ago, as I originally planned? I'm too damn lazy, I guess… Stupid laziness… It gets me every time.

How long has it been? Nearly four years since I last touched this story?

Yeah…about that… I still like InuYasha, but my obsessions have moved to different things: movies, other manga and anime, blah blah blah. Don't get me wrong, I still love the idea of Naraku and Kagome together, it's just…

Well, this story is _very_ old. And I'm not going to write any more of it. **I will allow anyone to continue/rewrite this story as they please. If you do, please notify me and give credit to this original work/characters.**

On the plus side, I do remember how this story was originally going to go, and all the characters I would introduce. So for all of you who are actually reading this (and notclosing the window/tab with sheer _anger_ after so many years of waiting for another chapter), here you are:

_**IT'S SPOILER TIME, FOR THE STORY THAT WAS NEVER FINISHED!**_

First, let's start off with OC (original character) introductions. As you know, I had two grim reaper characters: Aozora and Ankoku. From my little character page I made so long ago, Aozora takes souls, brings them to the Bridge (the place between life and death, so to speak) and find a place for them to rest for their afterlife until they are reincarnated – only problem is, she can only bring souls to Heaven. Ankoku is the same way, only she brings souls to Hell. Aozora is calmer than Ankoku, whose anger knows no bounds. Aozora has blue hair and eyes, while Ankoku has pink hair and eyes. Ankoku literally means "darkness" and Aozora means "blue sky"

Then there are the others – three more girls that were going to be vital in the storyline (whatever it was). There was Mangetsu, a demon who represents the Full Moon. _"When the moon is at its fullest, she can pull the most unimaginable demons of any size, shape or kind out of dimensions in the void in her head, where her right eye was. The rest of the time, she has to reach inside the void to get what she wants. She can put stuff inside the void or take them out (even the eye that used to be there!), which it in itself is quite useful. She is more like a hyperactive kid than anything, and only acts serious when the situation truly calls for it. She has to be sewn together when a limb comes off, as she is a zombie." _

Silly, yes? She was actually supposed to die later on in the story and _then_ become a zombie – but she's always had that eye trouble (she's a demon after all…); it was just never mentioned. I also remember she had pointy ears, silver eyes and black hair – but after she died, she was supposed to have completely gray hair. As I mentioned before, her weapon was supposed to be the void behind her right eye. I guess it was supposed to lead to different dimensions or something…

Another demon was Mikadzuki, who represented the New Moon. _"When the moon does not show, her psychic powers are at their strongest. Her favorite uses of her powers are telepathy and what she calls "Psychic Wire", which is a strong wire she can make with her mind. She can use this wire to balance on, trap people in webs, or bind them. She puts her talents to good use by being a fortune teller. She's always finding new ways to play with people's minds, and loves to anger people." _

Yup, psychic powers… Pretty nifty, huh? I thought the concept of Psychic Wire was the coolest thing back then, as I thought of it while reading the _Hellsing_ manga. After all, Walter's DA MAN!

All I can remember about her design was that she was supposed to have purple eyes and hair, and pointy ears. See a pattern yet?

The last one was Jougen (whom has my favorite name out of all of them), who represents the Crescent Moon. _"Anytime before the moon becomes half full is when her powers are at their greatest. She likes to transfer her brute strength into her arrows, along with a dash of priestess powers. She's the only one of the five that is a Priestess of the Moon. She is generally very calm and quiet, and is usually the most responsible one of the five, but can get rowdy if she's comfortable enough in her surroundings. She has emotions – she just doesn't show them as much as the others."_

I remember that after Mangetsu dies, Jougen resurrects her, turning Mangetsu into a zombie. Jougen also has a green mohawk (supposedly a parody of Hakkaku) and green eyes. As before-mentioned, she uses a bow and arrows. I don't remember jack shit about the whole "Priestess of the Moon" thing. I'm sure you guys will figure something out.

That takes care of the characters… Now it's time for the plot. Pardon me if it sounds strange – it has been about three years since I've really thought much on this fanfic, after all. I'll start from the beginning, and try to explain it in simple terms.

Naraku and Kanna die and end up at the Bridge, the place between Life and Death. While there, Naraku's inner demons join together, and Onigumo's soul is released, leaving Naraku's body forever. Huzzah!

Since it was not Naraku or Kanna's time to die yet, the two reapers, Ankoku and Aozora, must bring them back to life, as is the rules of the afterlife. Problem is, they can only do it at the new moon, which is a month away, and they need to call upon their three demon comrades (aka Mangetsu, Mikadzuki and Jougen) for assistance. It is planned that during the next new moon, they will perform a rare, sacred ritual on Earth to bring Naraku and Kanna back to life at the same spot they died at.

As for the romance part, my memory gets rather hazy. Naraku needs Kagome to finish finding the sacred jewel, which he had Kagura shatter again. He believes that if he helps her, she will warm up to him, and eventually (with a little playful seducing added) fall in love with him, thus guaranteeing his possession of the whole sacred jewel. Plus, InuYasha would be pissed, which is always a good thing on Naraku's part. Unfortunately for him, he falls in love with Kagome as he tries to get _her_ to love _him_. Oi, how complicated…

It was also supposed to be that Mikadzuki would come in the next chapter and battle InuYasha and everyone with her Psychic Wire(™), trapping them in comatose-like states, and Naraku would hint at Kagome how to defeat her. Mikadzuki would escape wounded, and make her way to Jougen's shrine, where the other demon girl would be introduced, along with the whole plot of resurrecting Naraku and Kanna.

A couple of days after the fight with Mikadzuki, Mangetsu would be re-introduced, only as an enemy this time; however, no one would recognize her until the last minute. In other words, Mangetsu wears a ninja outfit or something and attacks the IY gang, only to get killed. Once the IY gang leaves the battle scene (it would be nighttime by then, and a crescent moon is out), Jougen resurrects Mangetsu as a zombie, as she must save the majority of her power for Naraku and Kanna, and the crescent moon allows extra power (or something along those lines). Since Mangestu is in pieces, Jougen sews her limbs back together. Mangetsu is rather happy being a zombie, as it is now far less painful to remove her right eye to retrieve things from the void. When Jougen asks for an example, Mangetsu pulls out a bottle of _Super_-Super Glue from the void and spreads some of it inside a sewed up crevice, joking about how this ensures the limb won't fall off again.

And that's about as far as I got in my mind before it fell to pieces. It's like trying to put a broken mirror back together, after it's been smashed with a giant mallet and then stomped on by an angry group of people all trying to get inside an already-crowded subway train at the same time. You could try putting it back together, but it's virtually impossible, and it's just much easier to leave it where it is and go buy a new mirror, rather than try to get all the pieces from underneath the people's shoes.

So I'll leave this story to you, the fans, to complete. I'm surprised this story had any fans at all, looking back at my horrid writing style. It hasn't improved much, either. Oh well.

**If you're going to take this story over, good luck and happy writing!**

Much obliged,

_Heavenly Faye-Faye_


End file.
